La prochaine fois, peut-être
by Melian24
Summary: Le Docteur a toujours eu l'art et la manière de se retrouver dans des situations critiques. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception, seulement, il n'est pas le seul. Cross Over Doctor Who/Stargate SG-1.


Disclaimer : Rien à moi, le Docteur appartient à la BBC et Stargate SG1 à la MGM. Rating : K

Résumé : Le Docteur a toujours eu l'art et la manière de se retrouver dans des situations critiques. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception, seulement, il n'est pas le seul. Cross Over Doctor Who/Stargate SG-1.

Bêta : Mayura-8

Dernières notes : Ce one-shot résulte d'un challenge d'écriture initié sous l'enseigne du FoF, forum francophone, situé à l'adresse suivante : myforums/Forum_francophone/577456/

Le but du défi était d'écrire un texte comprenant les mots suivants : Peine, Auberge, Annonce, Ticket, Palmier, Pigeonnier, Exsangue.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

LA PROCHAINE FOIS, PEUT-ÊTRE

Ce n'était pas la première fois que SG-1 se faisait capturer par des Jaffa, lors d'une mission et emprisonner sur leur vaisseau-mère. Ce qui était nettement plus inhabituel, néanmoins, c'était de trouver des prisonniers encore vivants dans leurs geôles. Vivant et en bonne santé qui plus est. Tandis que le colonel O'Neill et ses coéquipiers pénétraient dans la cellule, celle-ci était déjà occupée par quelqu'un. Ce prisonnier là, en particulier, dénotait complètement avec les captifs habituels des Goa'uld. Il semblait sortir d'un autre temps avec son costume de style victorien. Qui donc pouvait porter, dans ce coin de la galaxie, une redingote en velours par dessus un gilet en soie, rehaussé de boutons en argent et une lavallière autour du cou ?

Jack fut le premier à remarquer l'individu hors normes en arrivant dans la cellule.

Comment ne pas être choqué de trouver un homme, assis sur le banc d'une prison, en train de boire du thé dans une tasse en porcelaine ? Il se croyait où ? À Kensington Palace ?

Le colonel regarda autour de lui, persuadé que Baal leur faisait une bonne blague mais... non, aucune trace du Goa'uld pourvoyeur de souffrance. À part le type habillé comme s'il sortait tout droit d'une fête d'Halloween, il n'y avait personne. La porte de la cellule se referma brutalement derrière SG-1 et les Jaffa quittèrent le quartier des geôles, en prenant soin d'ériger un champ de force électrifié.

L'entrée tonitruante des gardes de Baal et de leurs prisonniers ne semblait pourtant pas avoir perturbé l'homme en costume dans la dégustation de son breuvage.

"Hum !" Fit le colonel pour annoncer sa présence et celle de son équipe.

Le prisonnier daigna enfin lever la tête de sa tasse. Il esquissa un petit sourire, avant de boire une gorgée supplémentaire de son thé. Puis, toujours silencieux, il se contenta de reposer sa tasse dans la soucoupe assortie, avant de déposer le tout sur le banc, à côté de lui.

"Bonjour, fit Daniel pour qui une monosyllabe et autres onomatopées n'étaient pas dignes du terme de salut. Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson, je vous présente mes amis : le colonel O'Neill, Teal'c et le major Carter. Nous venons de la Terre."

"De la Terre ? S'étonna l'homme en costume d'époque, puis son regard se porta sur Teal'c. Oh ! Un Jaffa avec des terriens. C'est plutôt curieux comme association."

Teal'c haussa un sourcil.

"J'ai prêté allégeance aux humains de la Tau'ri," expliqua ce dernier.

"Une allégeance aux Terriens ? Voilà qui n'est pas banal," commenta l'inconnu.

Jack commençait à perdre patience de cette conversation qu'il jugeait stérile.

"Et vous ? On peut savoir qui vous êtes ?"

L'homme en costume décroisa les jambes et se leva du banc.

"C'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté, enchaîna-t-il aussitôt en tendant la main avec un sourire avenant. Je suis le Docteur."

Daniel fut le premier à la saisir.

"Enchanté, docteur... docteur comment ?"

"Docteur, rectifia l'homme en costume. Juste, Docteur. C'est mon nom."

La réponse sembla étonner SG-1 mais l'équipe terrienne n'était plus à une bizarrerie près, depuis qu'elle écumait l'espace.

"Et vous venez d'où juste... Docteur ?" Demanda Jack à la fois curieux et suspicieux.

"Pas de cette galaxie en tout cas. J'ai malencontreusement rematérialisé mon TARDIS dans ce vaisseau Goa'uld. Je pensais avoir atterri sur l'une des plages de la planète San Helios, car j'avais promis à Lucie que nous boirions une tasse de thé sous les **palmiers** pour notre petit-déjeuner. Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction des Jaffa lorsque nous sommes apparus dans la salle de commandement. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils aient vraiment apprécié," expliqua le Docteur avec un sourire embarrassé.

Jack écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surpris par le débit rapide des paroles du Docteur. Il lui faisait penser un peu à Daniel après sa première bière. À bien y réfléchir, il ne devait pas y avoir que du thé dans sa tasse.

"Qui est Lucie ?" Demanda alors Daniel.

"Lucie Miller, ma compagne de voyage. Elle est restée à bord du TARDIS. Heureusement, sinon nous serions tous les deux emprisonnés."

C'est à ce moment là que Sam décida de se mêler à la conversation.

"Excusez-moi, mais vous dit avoir _rematérialisé_ votre vaisseau. Vous n'êtes donc pas passé par la Porte Des Étoiles ?"

Le Docteur sembla enfin remarquer la présence du major et lui adressa son sourire le plus charmeur.

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser cette vieillerie pour me rendre instantanément d'un point à l'autre de l'univers. J'ai mon TARDIS pour ça."

"TARDIS ?" Répéta Sam de plus en plus intriguée par cet homme.

"Temps À Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter-Spatiale, expliqua le Docteur. C'est à la fois un vaisseau spatial et une machine à voyager dans le temps."

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent à la fois de stupeur et d'émerveillement.

"Vous maîtrisez les voyages spatio-temporels ?" demanda-t-elle sans parvenir à cacher son enthousiasme.

"Oui, bien sûr. C'est le fondement même de la civilisation à laquelle j'appartiens, celle des Seigneurs du Temps."

Le regard de Sam s'illumina et sa bouche forma un O parfait. Le Docteur sut alors qu'il avait conquis le cœur de cette femme en séduisant son intellect. Il lui saisit la main et l'attira doucement à lui.

"Venez vous asseoir, nous pouvons parler de tout ceci plus confortablement sur ce banc."

Sam le suivit sans rechigner.

"Enfin, tout est relatif, nous sommes en prison mais je peux toujours vous proposer une tasse de thé," ajouta le Seigneur du Temps.

Sam eut, ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre, un gloussement. Jamais ses coéquipiers ne l'avaient entendu glousser et encore moins devant un parfait étranger sortit de nul part.

"Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre," remarqua Teal'c.

"Je dirai même que Sam a un **ticket** avec le Docteur," renchérît Daniel.

L'archéologue et le Jaffa n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué et cela n'avait pas l'air de plaire au colonel, à en juger par sa grimace.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que SG-1 était enfermé avec le mystérieux Docteur. Sam écoutait avec plaisir ce dernier lui parler de ses nombreux voyages, tout en buvant le thé qu'il lui avait gentiment proposé. Jack s'était assis lui aussi sur un banc, non loin d'eux. Avec sa casquette rabattu devant ses yeux, on aurait dit qu'il s'était assoupi, alors qu'en réalité, il était parfaitement éveillé. Il écoutait d'ailleurs avec attention ce que Sam et le Docteur se disaient. Le colonel avait confiance en son major, il savait qu'elle ne donnerait jamais aucune information sensible sur la Terre et ses défenses. Par contre, Jack la savait suffisamment maligne pour apprendre deux ou trois choses intéressantes sur cet homme en costume.

"Un jour, j'ai même créé une supernova pour faire exploser un soleil !" Avoua Sam avant de boire une gorgée de son thé presque froid.

"Oh ! Fit le Docteur impressionné. Vous êtes une femme audacieuse et pleine de surprises."

Elle se tortilla sur place, baissa légèrement les yeux sur sa tasse avant de relever de nouveau la tête pour croiser le regard du Gallifreyen.

"En parlant de surprise, Docteur. D'après ce que vous me dites, vous semblez beaucoup voyager, pourtant, vous ne paraissez pas effrayé de vous retrouver prisonnier des Goa'uld. Quelque chose me dit que vous êtes un habitué de ce genre de situation."

Jack jubilait intérieurement. Carter était très forte pour poser des questions qui ne semblaient pas en être. Le sourire du Docteur s'effaça tandis que son regard se fit plus dur.

"Effectivement, je ne peux pas le nier mais vous pouvez me croire, major, lorsque je vous assure qu'il existe dans cet univers des créatures bien plus féroces et perfides que les Goa'uld."

Sam fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas le brusque changement d'humeur du Docteur, ni même ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Quelles autres créatures pouvaient se targuer d'être pire que les Goa'uld ? Au lieu de le pousser d'avantage dans ses retranchements, elle décida de repartir sur un autre sujet.

"Votre thé est excellent. Où vous l'êtes-vous procuré ?"

Le Docteur retrouva aussitôt son sourire charmeur et un éclat de malice éclaira ses yeux.

"Sur Terre, voyons !"

Sam cligna des yeux, interloquée.

"Je vous demande pardon ? Vous êtes déjà venu sur Terre ?"

"Bien entendu ! S'exclama la Docteur. Il n'y a que sur votre planète où l'on peut trouver un Darjeeling de cette qualité."

Devant l'incrédulité du major, il ajouta.

"J'ai pris l'habitude de me rendre dans une petite **auberge** dans le Pays de Galle où l'on y sert un thé Darjeeling des plus délicieux. Celui-là même que vous êtes en train de goûter. La première fois où je m'y suis rendu, l'établissement ne payait pas de mine. C'était une gargote comme il y en avait tant d'autres dans la région mais la campagne anglaise était magnifique durant ce fameux automne que j'ai finalement décidé d'y résider quelques jours," dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique qui n'échappa pas à la militaire. "Disons, poursuivît-il en se raclant la gorge, que la série de meurtres qui frappait la bourgade et ses alentours n'était pas étrangère à cette décision."

Sam faillit s'étouffer en entendant cela mais le Docteur ne semblait pas s'en être aperçu, il continua son histoire sur le même ton badin.

"Le propriétaire, à qui appartenait l'établissement, rencontrait quelques difficultés avec sa clientèle. Vous imaginez ! Des voyageurs arrivent dans votre auberge pour dîner et passer la nuit avant de repartir. Seulement, le lendemain matin, vous les retrouvez sur votre pas de porte, à moitié dévorés par une bête dont vous ignorez tout. Vous devez vous doutez que c'était mauvais pour les affaires."

Sam n'osa plus toucher son à thé et se contenta d'acquiescer.

"Quand je suis arrivé, les villageois étaient à deux doigts de mettre le feu à l'établissement lors d'une expédition punitive. Ils pensaient bien faire, vous savez. Ils pensaient mettre un terme au massacre. Que voulez-vous ? On sous-estime souvent la puissance destructrice d'une foule en colère, armée de fourches et de torches mais c'était ainsi que ça se passait au dix-septième siècle," soupira-t-il.

Sam hésita pendant un bref instant à lui demander s'il pouvait lui raconter la suite de son histoire. Elle s'étonna d'être ainsi suspendu aux lèvres du Gallifreyen.

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?" Demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Et bien, reprit le Docteur ravi de l'avoir captivé, après une rapide petite enquête, j'ai fini par découvrir qu'un Krillitane avait élu domicile dans le **pigeonnier** jouxtant l'auberge pour y dévorer les clients."

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent d'effroi.

"Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit à propos des Krillitanes ?" Poursuivit-il avec un geste de la main.

Justement non, Sam ne savait pas ce que l'on disait des Krillitanes. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi un Krillitane ?

Soudain, il y eut un coup sourd. Le Docteur cessa aussitôt de parler, son sourire charmeur s'était envolé. Jack releva sa casquette, tandis que Daniel et Teal'c s'approchèrent des barreaux. Il y eut un deuxième coup, assourdissant, qui retentit dans la geôle. Les prisonniers, silencieux, retinrent leur souffle. Le Docteur saisit sa montre à gousset, rangée dans la petite poche de son gilet en soie et souleva délicatement le couvercle pour étudier brièvement le cadran, avant de remettre le tout à sa place. Au troisième coup, la grille de ventilation située au niveau du plafond, vola avant de retomber bruyamment sur le sol.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" murmura Jack qui se redressa aussitôt à l'affût.

Le Docteur se leva à son tour et s'approcha lentement de la porte de la cellule. Daniel et Teal'c vinrent le rejoindre. Une paire de bottes marrons apparut, puis un pantalon en jeans. Ensuite, ce fut le reste d'une toute jeune femme qui s'extirpa du conduit. Cette dernière atterrit sur le sol métallique trois mètres plus bas.

"Lucie !" S'exclama le Docteur.

"Vous la connaissez ?!" S'étonna Daniel.

"Bien entendu, nous voyageons ensemble."

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds coupés cours, habillée d'un jeans slim et d'un blouson en cuir style aviateur se redressa puis se dirigea vers la cellule.

"Ah ! Vous voilà enfin !" Fit-elle en s'adressant à l'homme en costume avec un fort accent anglais du nord. Elle s'arrêta, s'apercevant enfin qu'il n'était pas seul."Vous vous êtes fait des copains ?" Demanda-t-elle amusée.

"Effectivement, laissez-moi vous présenter..." commença le Docteur.

"Plus tard, le coupa-t-elle sèchement d'un geste de la main. Le vaisseau grouille de Jaffa et j'ai dû me faufiler dans le système de ventilation pour les éviter. Je vous raconte pas l'horreur ! Ils ne font jamais la poussière là-dedans."

"Vous vous en êtes très bien sortie, Lucie," fit remarquer le Docteur.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

"Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, ils ont déplacé le TARDIS."

L'expression du Docteur resta illisible même pour elle. Elle n'aurait sut dire s'il était irrité, en colère ou tout simplement indifférent à cette **annonce**.

"C'est plutôt fâcheux," concéda-t-il finalement avec une petite moue.

"La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je sais où ils l'ont mis et j'ai pu récupérer ceci !" S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant un objet qui ressemblait à un stylo surmonté d'un cristal rouge taillé en cône.

Le Docteur sourit largement.

"Lucie ! Vous êtes brillante !"

La jeune femme s'autorisa un petit sourire car elle savait que le Docteur était sincère. Elle le lui tendit à travers les barreaux.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Daniel curieux.

"Un tournevis sonique."

Le Gallifreyen actionna le tournevis en direction de le serrure électronique tandis qu'un léger grésillement se fit entendre, puis il porta l'instrument à son oreille et écouta attentivement les modulations sonores.

"On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?" Demanda encore Daniel.

"J'essaie de nous sortir de là," répondit le Docteur.

Il se recula de quelques pas de la porte et pointa de nouveau le tournevis sur celle-ci. Le grésillement se fit de nouveau entendre, tandis que le Docteur augmentait l'intensité du flux vers la serrure électronique. Une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit de celle-ci et la porte s'ouvrit instantanément.

"C'est drôlement efficace votre truc !" S'exclama Jack.

Les prisonniers sortirent de la cellule, soulagés d'avoir enfin retrouvé leur liberté.

"Et maintenant, on fait quoi, Docteur ?" Demanda Lucie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

SG-1 se tourna vers lui dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part, même si les membres de l'équipe savaient déjà ce que eux allaient faire. Le Seigneur du Temps se contenta de leur sourire de manière énigmatique tandis que son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur de malice.

"Comme d'habitude, on improvise."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

SG1 avait insisté pour aller récupérer leurs armes avant de quitter le vaisseau.

"Je ne pars pas sans ma lance," avait dit Teal'c avec impassibilité et détermination, quand le Docteur avait commencé à se diriger vers le hangar abritant les Planeurs de la Mort. D'après Lucie, le TARDIS avait été déplacé dans cette zone.

"Votre lance ? Pensez-vous réellement qu'elle mérite que vous risquiez de vous faire de nouveau capturer ?" Questionna le Seigneur du Temps.

Teal'c croisa ses gros bras musclés sur sa poitrine toute aussi musclée.

"Je suis un Jaffa, mon arme fait partie de mon identité : je ne pars pas sans elle," expliqua-t-il de sa voix grave et posée qui ne laissait la place à aucun autre argument.

"De plus, renchérit le colonel, nos armes nous garantissent notre sécurité. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Teal'c, que vous le vouliez ou non, nous ne repartirons pas sans elles. On comprend que vous ne vouliez pas venir avec nous et on ne vous y oblige pas."

Le Docteur s'apprêtait à rétorquer quelque chose mais le coup de coude que lui donna Lucie dans les côtes, le fit aussitôt se taire.

"Je pense savoir où elles sont rangées, dit-elle alors. Il me semble les avoir vu quand j'ai récupéré le tournevis sonique du Docteur. Je peux vous montrer."

Le Docteur n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre sa jeune compagne qui ouvrait la voie. Lucie savait où elle allait et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il l'écoute. Surtout quand elle lui faisait les gros yeux comme ça.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lucie ne s'était pas trompée, elle savait où les armes de SG1 avaient été stockées. Le petit groupe d'explorateurs put enfin récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Ils avaient longé les larges corridors soulignés de bas-reliefs et de cartouches, de la superstructure du Ha'tack avant d'atteindre la réserve. Ils avaient croisé à plusieurs reprises des groupes de Jaffa mais la chance était de leur côté, car ils eurent le temps de se mettre à couvert, en se cachant dans l'ombre des alcôves.

Ils avaient ensuite repris la direction du hangar à vaisseaux. Malheureusement pour eux, ce fut en rebroussant chemin qu'ils rencontrèrent un escadron de Jaffa commandé par Baal lui-même.

"Jaffa ! Kree !" Hurla celui-ci lorsqu'il vit ses prisonniers se balader en toute liberté dans son vaisseau.

On lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils étaient tous enfermés dans une cellule. Baal poussa un grognement de frustration. Ce soir, des têtes tomberaient. Les Jaffa se mirent aussitôt en ligne, leurs lances pointées dans la direction du petit groupe d'évadés; cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps d'utiliser sa lance ou son zat'nik'tel. Le Docteur brandit son tournevis sonique au-dessus de sa tête et activa le champ de force qui, habituellement, se déclenchait lorsque la coque extérieure de la superstructure était endommagée. SG-1, le Docteur et Lucie se trouvèrent alors séparés des Jaffa et de Baal. Le Goa'uld s'approcha lentement de la barrière.

"Je vous ferais regretter de vous être échappés," menaça celui-ci les yeux brillant d'une lueur malveillante.

"Et vous, vous apprendrez à me redouter, répliqua le Docteur. Vous apprendrez à craindre mon nom. Vous avez rendu cette galaxie **exsangue** par vos méfaits, en vous faisant passer pour un Dieu que vous n'êtes pas. Votre temps est compté."

"Comment osez-vous ?!" Éructa l'hôte contrôlé par le parasite.

"Et vous ? Comment osez-vous ? Je suis celui qui vous rendra la vie impossible, celui qui fera échouer chacun de vos plans machiavéliques. Je suis le Docteur !"

Les yeux exorbités de Baal exprimaient toute la fureur qu'il n'arrivait pas à traduire avec des mots.

"Docteur ! S'exclama Lucie. Il est temps d'y aller."

Le Seigneur du Temps se détourna du Goa'uld et acquiesça. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

"On court," dit-il simplement.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ils avaient réussi à atteindre, sans trop de **peine** , le hangar où le TARDIS avait été rangé. Malgré les troupes Jaffa envoyées à leurs trousses, le Docteur avait pu abaisser, à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait, les champs de force servant à isoler les différents secteurs de la superstructure, afin de retarder l'avancée des troupes. Un fois à l'intérieur du hangar, Teal'c avait tiré sur le commutateur avec sa lance pour bloquer l'entrée. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement, même en sachant que le répit serait de courte durée; cependant, en se retournant, les membres de SG-1 découvrirent quelque chose qui leur coupa le souffle. Une boîte bleue, à peine plus grande qu'une cabine téléphonique londonienne, avec un "police box" inscrit au-dessus des fenêtres à petits carreaux et au vitrage opaque.

"Je vous l'avais bien dit que le TARDIS serait ici !" S'écria Lucie encore exaltée d'avoir couru si vite. Le Docteur se permit de sourire à sa partenaire d'aventure.

"Ne restons pas là, nous devons partir au plus vite."

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses nouveaux compagnons d'infortunes.

"Je vous dépose quelque part ?"

Jack fit la moue. Le colonel ne savait pas si l'homme en costume de carnaval se moquait de lui, alors dans le doute, il préféra botter en touche.

"Je doute qu'on puisse entrer à six là-dedans, même en se serrant un peu, remarqua-t-il ironiquement. De plus, nous avons déjà notre taxi."

D'un geste du pouce, le colonel désigna derrière lui un petit vaisseau cargo Goa'uld. Le Seigneur du Temps fit la moue lui aussi. Comment pouvait-il comparer son TARDIS avec ce... truc qui ressemblait à une tortue ? Dans une dernière tentative de séduction pour recruter le major comme compagne de voyage, il se tourna vers elle et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

"Sam, venez au moins avec nous, je vous montrerai toutes les beautés qui existent au-delà de votre galaxie."

Le major parut à la fois gênée et amusée par la proposition. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers avant de répondre.

"Je suis très touchée par votre offre, Docteur mais je dois la refuser. La prochaine fois, peut-être. Si nos chemins se croisent de nouveau."

Le Docteur afficha une mine dépitée mais il ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Elle avait certainement raison, la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'elle viendrait avec lui. Après un rapide au revoir, SG-1, le Docteur et Lucie se séparèrent.

Une fois à bord du TARDIS, Lucie s'appuya nonchalamment contre la console centrale, tandis que le Gallifreyen entrait de nouvelles coordonnées pour quitter le vaisseau Goa'uld.

"Après ce que je viens de voir, commença Lucie, ne venez pas dire que vous n'avez pas une préférence pour les blondes, Docteur."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?"

Lucie posa ses mains sur les hanches et toisa le Seigneur du Temps du regard.

"Le major avait l'air de vous plaire. Je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai bien vu comment vous la regardiez."

"Êtes-vous jalouse ?" Demanda-t-il avec un certain amusement.

"Jamais de la vie," répliqua-t-elle.

Le Docteur contourna la console pour venir à côté de la jeune femme et tandis qu'il actionnait les derniers boutons pour lancer la dématérialisation du TARDIS, il ajouta.

"J'ai peut-être une préférence pour les blondes mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'y a que pour vous que je jouerais du violon."

FIN


End file.
